<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For my people by K17L53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984321">For my people</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53'>K17L53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexaweek 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Clexaweek, Clexaweek2020, Commander Lexa (The 100), Dubious Consent, Early in Canon, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Survival, Top Lexa (The 100), bratty Clarke, day 2 survival, set in S1-S2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You please me in bed and your people become my thirteenth clan.”</p>
<p>“How many times does the great Commander want to come at the hands of the Sky Princess?” She asked her sarcastically, unable to help it. </p>
<p>Lexa stepped into her space, grabbing Clarke’s chin between her fingers, “Watch. Your. Tone.” </p>
<p>“And if I don’t?” Clarke challenged instead, not backing down. “What are you gonna do?” </p>
<p>Lexa snarled at her, turning into a smile almost. Her grip on the Sky girl tightened, “Trust me, you don’t want to know.” She told her, eyes locked into Clarke’s, her voice low and threatening. “Now,” She pushed Clarke’s face away, “On your knees.” </p>
<p>Or the survival AU where Clarke has to sleep with the Commander to solidify their alliance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexaweek 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clexaweek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For my people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fuck or die. as the tags say. that's pretty much what it is. clexa don't know each other so lexa's not the soft useless lesbian she usually is with clarke. she's more of the ruthless ruler who everyone is scared of. also dub con as the tags say for obvious reasons. i mean, if you HAVE to have sex, there's no choice there. but clarke is kinda into it and into lexa so its dubious consent instead of no consent. but lexa is most definitely in charge here, clarke is just....having fun pushing her buttons. </p>
<p>also i finished writing this at 5.40am. i wanted to write for today but i didn't know what and then at like 3pm my friend was like "fuck or die" and i'm like oh god that's such a good idea. but if dubcon isn't your thing, or if power imbalances bother you, don't read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was bad. God this was really bad. Clarke couldn’t help but panic as she finally came to. She was blindfolded, actually there was something over her head. The next thing she noticed was that her hands were bound together. She wasn’t quite sure what had happened; she was out in the woods with Octavia and Bellamy, for some reason they had split up, thinking that it was the best way to actually find something to eat but that’s all she could remember. She was out on her own not for too long before her mind went blank. Splitting up wasn’t a good idea, Clarke had known that, they had already had their run ins with the Grounders, and splitting up and going alone was probably the dumbest idea at the moment. But then again, the Blakes were probably the dumbest people on the ground with her right now. <em>God why did I let them talk me into this</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke was suspecting that it was the Grounders who kidnapped her, well, in her defense, who else would it be. Unless it was a group of Bellamy’s friends wanting to scare her, it had to be the Grounders. If Bellamy was behind this though, Clarke was going to make him regret it. But that was the best case scenario at the moment, she could handle Bellamy and his want to be in charge. She wasn’t sure how she would handle the situation if she had been kidnapped by the Grounders. Clarke didn’t really know enough about them, only that they didn’t particularly like the <em>Sky People</em>, as they called them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did her best to control her breathing as her mind flooded with everything that could go wrong. Overthinking wasn’t really helping anything, might be on the verge of triggering a panic attack, but that’s about it. Clarke tried to get herself up on her feet, having a little difficulty balancing herself as she didn’t have the use of her hands. One of her feet seemed to be shackled as well, well obviously, they didn’t want their prisoner to escape. She tried to look around, well Clarke tried to figure out what was happening around as much as she could without her sense of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t hear much, it was quite silent actually. Clarke pressed down on the floor beneath her, stomping on it a couple of time to figure out what she was standing on. It felt too firm to be earth, too flat to be rocks, maybe she was indoors but…did the Grounders have anything other tents? Clarke didn’t have much time to ponder over it, because suddenly the hood from her head was being pulled away. Oh, someone was standing there behind her this whole time, that wasn’t scary at all. Clarke squinted, expecting the sunlight to hit her eyes but she was surprised when it didn’t. It was quite dark actually. The room lit by numerous candles and Clarke was suddenly panicking about how long she had been unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second thing that Clarke realized was that she was definitely not in a tent, it was a large, elaborately decorated room, fur rugs on the floor, intricate furniture, paintings on the walls even. <em>Well, I wasn’t expecting this</em>. Clarke was so caught up in her surroundings that she almost didn’t notice the woman walking towards her. She couldn’t be much older than Clarke, but she looked…intimidating and Clarke wasn’t quite sure what about her made her seem that way; was it the sword hanging off her side, the black paint around her eyes, the metallic clinks coming from her boots, or the look in her eyes that sent a shiver down Clarke’s spine. But god, there was something else, she looked so confident, so sure of herself, and behind that mask of a makeup, she looked beautiful. And the way she walked, those sure, powerful, purposeful steps, they were making Clarke feel things that were definitely not appropriate given her situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke shook her head at herself, now wasn’t the time for this. “Where am I?” She asked instead, looking ahead at the woman walking her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eyes down,” The woman behind her barked out, a hand pushing Clarke’s head down and away meeting the Commander’s gaze. “Show the Commander some respect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is your Commander?” Clarke turned around to look at who she assumed was one of the Commander’s guards. She gave her an assumed look, almost letting out a laugh as she thought back to the Commander. She was just a young girl, maybe a little older than Clarke, but she looked small, how was she their leader? “Oh this is just great.” She laughed at the guard, “I think you’re more intimidating than her.” Clarke shook her head at herself, still not turning to the Commander. “She’s what we’ve been worried about.” The guard didn’t speak, only glared at her, if anything Clarke would say she looked a little afraid in the presence of the Commander.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave us.” Clarke finally heard the Commander speak, turning to look at her. She had waved her hand back towards the door, looking at her guard. She didn’t seem to even look at Clarke, it was almost like she didn’t notice her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guard did as asked, gave her a short nod before walking away. Past her and out the door. And door closed behind her with a click and that’s when Clarke felt worried all of a sudden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve heard a lot about you, Sky Princess.” The Commander said calmly as she made her way to Clarke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Likewise, Commander.” Clarke answered, “Although I expected someone…bigger?” She tried. “Or maybe scarier at least?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d watch what I was saying if I were you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have a name or is it just Commander?” Clarke asked instead of taking that seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a name, but to you, it’s just the Commander.” She told her. “Maybe you’ll get my name later.” Lexa stopped working, standing in front of Clarke, maybe a little too close. “I’ve been told you want an alliance with my people, with me.” Clarke only nodded. “It’s not quite as simple as just wanting it to make it happen. I don’t know if I can trust you, or your people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All we want is to coexist on this land peacefully, we’re not a threat to you.” Clarke told her. “I give you my wor-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your word means nothing to me.” Lexa cut her off. “I don’t know you, I don’t trust, so why does your word have any value to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke let out a small, frustrated sigh, she didn’t like the Commander. “Why did you bring me here?” She asked her instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For an alliance Sky Princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a name.” Clarke told her instead. “It’s Clarke.” She added. “I thought you didn’t trust us for an alliance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t.” Lexa responded. “That’s why you’re here. To see if you’re worth it, if you’re people are worth it, worth my protection, my alliance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So is this like some kind of test or meeting to discuss our interests or…?” Clarke looked at her with a questioning look. “What is this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A test, you can say.” Lexa nodded to herself. “I want to see how loyal you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To my people?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly.” Lexa stepped up into her personal space. “You show me that you can be loyal and devoted to me despite not even knowing me, and we have an alliance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do I know <em>I</em> can trust you?” Clarke asked her, quirking an eyebrow, she would cross her arms over her chest if it wasn’t bound. “I mean, you had me kidnapped and tied up and blindfolded.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s exactly my point.” Lexa nodded. “Show me you trust me despite it all,” Her voice lowered, eyes scanning over Clarke’s body. It almost made Clarke want to cover up despite being fully dressed, it was like Lexa could see through it. “With this alliance my protection would be your’s and your people’s, they would be mine.” Lexa’s hand came up to grasp at the restraints holding Clarke’s wrists together. “And so would you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke bit her lower lip, nodding at the Commander as she met her eyes. “So that’s how you play huh?” Her eyes flicked between Lexa’s lips and her eyes. “You want the princess, is that it?” Clarke gave her a mischievous smile, “Okay, okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t <em>want</em> you specifically, I want to know I can trust you.” <em>The amount of disrespect</em>, “Show me you’re worth it.” Lexa explained. “Show me you’re willing to do anything for me without question and we have an alliance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke thought it over, she wasn’t quite sure what Lexa was asking her to do. But whatever it was, it had to be worth, had to be worth their safety, her people’s safety. “What if I don’t?” Clarke asked her, looking slightly annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I kill you.” Lexa answered simply. “You and all your people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s hundreds of us.” Clarke challenged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And there’s thousands of just my warriors.” Lexa couldn’t help but give her a smile, it was forced and bitter. “I can wipe you out like it’s nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke sighed this time, there was something in this girl’s eyes, something unsettling and almost scary. She couldn’t put her finger on it because the rest of her just looked…so unthreatening. But when she spoke, when she looked at Clarke, or when she even moved, there was something there that made Clarke freeze in her spot. “We need this alliance.” She said more to herself than to Lexa. “Whatever test you have for me, I’m ready. This is about survival.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa gave her a curt nod, stepping away and walking to retrieve the keys to free Clarke. “So,” She started as the key went into the cuffs holding Clarke’s wrist, “It’s quite simple.” Lexa let the cuffs fall to the floor before handing another key to Clarke to undo the shackle on her ankle. “You please me in bed and your people become my thirteenth clan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Yeah okay, it could have been a lot worse than this</em>, at least this didn’t involve bloodshed. Clarke nodded at her, deciding to at least have some fun with it. “How many times does the great Commander want to come at the hands of the Sky Princess?” She asked her sarcastically, unable to help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa stepped into her space again, grabbing Clarke’s chin between her fingers, “Watch. Your. Tone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if I don’t?” Clarke challenged instead, not backing down. “What are you gonna do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa snarled at her, turning into a smile almost. Her grip on the Sky girl tightened, “Trust me, you don’t want to know.” She told her, eyes locked into Clarke’s, her voice low and threatening. “Now,” She pushed Clarke’s face away, “On your knees.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke glared at her with a teasing grin, yes she was going to do what the Commander needed from her but…she didn’t have to straight away, she could have some fun with it. “Make me Commander.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On.” Lexa’s hand went on her Clarke’s shoulder to push her down. “Your.” She hooked her foot to Clarke’s ankle, “Knees.” Lexa pushed with her foot, pushing Clarke’s leg from underneath her as she pushed her down with the hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh someone likes it rough.” Clarke bit her tongue, a little peeking out between her teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you can put that mouth of your’s to better use princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name is Clarke, by the way, I think I mentioned it.” She reminded her nonchalantly. “And if you don’t take of your pants, I can’t do anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your hands are free now, aren’t they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke nodded this time, <em>well played Commander</em>, before doing as she was asked. It took a moment to work the clasps of the belt on Lexa’s trousers. But once they were off, she undid the fly and pulled the pants and her panties down to past her knees. She would’ve pulled it down to her ankles, which would’ve given her a little more room to spread those amazingly long legs of her’s, but those stupid boots didn’t allow for it. She smoothed her hands up along the outside of Lexa’s thighs, “You have nice legs Commander.” Clarke said as she looked up at her, her hands moving over her thighs. “You know if you sat down, they would look great wrapped around my head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Lexa asked, looking down at her. “Get up.” Clarke gave her a confused look, taking a little too long for Lexa’s liking before she grabbed Clarke’s hair and tugged at it to make her stand up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke wasn’t entirely sure what she was expecting but the Commander kissing her with enough force to knock the Ark out of orbit wasn’t quite it. She let go of Clarke as she pulled away from the kiss, Clarke’s lips almost chasing her’s for a moment before the blonde pulled herself back. Lexa pulled her pants up enough to allow her to walk before walking towards the other side of the room, Clarke noticing for the first time that there was a bed here. Oh the bed was actually beautiful, yes, that probably shouldn’t be the focus of her attention but it was hard. The headboard was excessively big, and the designs carved into it were equally as excessive, there were two statues on either sides of it, angels from what Clarke knew, and candle holders built onto them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa pulled her pants back down to her knees as she sat down and pointed to the spot between her legs on the floor to Clarke. “Take it off.” She told her and for once Clarke did as she was told. She knelt down in front of Lexa, undid her boots before pulling them off, followed by the socks and then finally her trousers and panties. “See how quickly things go when you listen to me?” Her hand came up, brushing away a strand of hair from Clarke’s face. “What does that pretty mouth of your’s do?” Lexa’s finger trailed down the side of Clarke’s face, tracing the outline of her cheek and then her jaw before brushing her thumb against Clarke’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke remained still, kneeling down between Lexa’s legs a moment ago wasn’t nearly as unsettling as Lexa touching her face. “Can I at least have your name?” Clarke asked instead of answering her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet.” Lexa shook her head. “It’s not important.” She spread her legs, Clarke moving closer to her between them without needing to be asked. “Now why don’t you stop talking and put your mouth to better use.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Clarke did, she didn’t need to be asked twice before she leaned in closer and placed her lips against the inside of Lexa’s thigh. Her hands coming to rest on the Commander’s knees as she kissed up along the thigh, going up to where Lexa wanted her – to where Clarke wanted. This was going to be fun. Maybe Lexa thought she was the one in charge calling the shots, but Clarke had all the power, when and if the Commander got to come was up to her. Okay maybe not if, the point of this is that Clarke <em>pleasures </em>her and that’s not going to happen if she leaves the Commander of the twelve – hopefully thirteen – clans on edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa was a little impatient with Clarke’s kissing, it didn’t seem that necessary and she couldn’t help but tangle her fingers into the girl’s hair to guide her instead. “I don’t want to hear another word out of you.” She told Clarke. “Not until I say so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke nodded against her, okay maybe Lexa was the one in charge. Besides, why was she so intimidating, she wasn’t bigger than Clarke, not much stronger either, right? So why was Clarke suddenly weak in the knees and agreeing everything that was being said to her? She didn’t wait to analyze it, the only thing on her mind at the moment was the Commander. So, she did what Lexa had been wanting, she placed her mouth on Lexa, her tongue licked between her folds, tentative and gentle, Clarke wasn’t expecting Lexa to be as wet as she already was. She wanted to make a snide comment about it, but it was probably best not to…no Clarke wouldn’t help it. “Did I really get you this wet in the span of a few mi-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa tugged at her hair, a little rougher this time, making Clarke look up at her. “What did I say?” She asked her. “Shut. Up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat, god she was intimidating and scary and sexy all at the same time. She didn’t want to admit it, but being bossed around was kind of turning her on too – it was usually Clarke who did the bossing around. So she nodded, let her tongue go back to where it was, on Lexa’s wet pussy. She placed her tongue flat on her, swiping it up to her clit in one swift motion – Clarke could swear she heard a moan from Lexa. She pulled her clit between her lips, swirling a tongue around it as she felt the nub hardening. Clarke tugged it gently, grazing her teeth over it just to feel Lexa’s legs shudder against before moving her tongue lower again. Clarke licked along her slit, lapping up her wetness before dipping her tongue inside Lexa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh hayon</em>,” Lexa gasped out as she felt Clarke’s tongue dipping inside her, it wasn’t much yet, just the tip but the way Clarke was swirling it and setting her nerves on fire had Lexa rolling her head back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke wasn’t quite sure what that word was, or if it even was an English word, <em>probably not</em>. But Clarke didn’t stop, she pushed further inside Lexa, pushing herself up to get a better angle at the Commander. She could feel Lexa squirming and the grip in her hair tightening, <em>if she comes now, this will be a new record for me</em>, Clarke couldn’t help but think to herself – it hadn’t been long, not even ten minutes but from the way the Commander was moving, it wasn’t going to take much longer. Clarke brought her tongue out, licking around her this time, ready for Lexa to pull at her hair again to redirect her for being a tease but it didn’t come. So Clarke continued. She ran her tongue around her opening, moving up until her mouth found Lexa’s clit and she took it in her mouth. Clarke sucked on it gently, receiving another string of words she didn’t understand. She swiped her tongue at it, Lexa’s legs coming up to wrap around Clarke’s head, keeping her close. Clarke sucked on it a little harder before falling to a rhythm, maybe her fingers could help her out but Clarke was determined to make the girl come on her mouth, ride out the orgasm on her tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa’s breathing grew ragged, short breaths and quiet gasps as Clarke gave her undivided attention to her clit. She could feel the tension building at the base of her stomach, knowing it was about to come loose any moment. She ran her tongue over her dry lips, unsure how Clarke had her on the edge so quickly. God was this girl talented with her mouth. “Almost.” Lexa muttered, Clarke continuing to work with her mouth as Lexa let out a groan. It didn’t take much after that, nothing actually before Lexa’s legs started shaking, her fist in Clarke’s hair tightening and pulling a little too hard, and she let out what Clarke would only describe as a low growl. Her short breaths came out in time with each thrust of her hips, unable to help it as her hips bucked into Clarke’s mouth, a natural reflex almost to try and prolong the orgasm for as long as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not bad Clarke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke looked up at the mention of her name, Lexa using it for the first time since they had met. God, the way it sounded on her lips, the way Lexa said it made Clarke want to hear it over and over again. She would’ve thought it would take Lexa a little more than half a second to recover from that orgasm but maybe she was stronger than she looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking down at the sight between her legs, Lexa’s breath hitched. It was difficult not to be completely enamored by it, the messy hair from her pulling on it, her dark eyes full of lust, the way her lips were parted just slightly with Lexa’s cum on the sides of her mouth and dripping down to her chin. It sent another gush of wetness down between her legs. This wasn’t the end of it, they weren’t done yet, but it was a good start. “On your feet.” It was meant to sound as an order, but it came out much gentler, softer, Lexa reaching out and taking Clarke by the arm before urging her up to her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke came easy, she wasn’t sure why but it was almost like she was floating up on her feet under Lexa’s touch. Her eyes locked into Lexa’s and for the first time Clarke saw something that wasn’t intimidation or coldness but something much gentler, something that didn’t scare Clarke, something that made her…want Lexa. She let Lexa pull her on top of her, their eyes not leaving each other’s for a moment until Lexa grabbed Clarke’s face and brought her in for a kiss. It wasn’t like the last one, it wasn’t as rough or as forceful, but softer, tender almost. And Clarke found herself kissing back, her body moving on its own as she took Lexa’s lips between her’s. She let Lexa take the lead, her tongue slipping into her mouth and Clarke couldn’t let the soft moan that escaped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa wasn’t quite sure where this was going, or what she was doing. But Clarke…kissing her felt right, the way her face fit in her hand, the way her lips felt against her. Clarke pulled away for a moment, breaking for breath and Lexa almost didn’t have the self control to hold herself back, wanting to lunge forward and recapture those lips in her’s. But instead Lexa opened her eyes, looked up at Clarke, breathless and…just beautiful, her lips swollen, eyes hungry and asking for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d look a lot less scary without that makeup.” Clarke finally spoke, trying to cut through the tension between them. She wasn’t sure what it was but whatever it was, it scared her more than being tied up and blindfolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s warpaint.” Lexa stated disapprovingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not at war.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I say you could talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but you didn’t say we would be kissing either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa shut her up after that, bringing her face forward and kissing the blonde once again. Her lips were soft against her and the kiss was harder from Clarke this time. Lexa’s lips trembled against her and she didn’t know what exactly she was feeling but Clarke…kissing Clarke, touching her, having her on top of her, something about it just felt right. Her hands went to Clarke’s hips, moving beneath her shirt and continuing to move up along her skin. Clarke let out a quiet moan against her lips as Lexa found her way to her breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s hand wandered off as well, lower down between Lexa’s legs only to find her wetter than before. “Say my name.” Clarke asked Lexa, her index finger making lazy circles around her clit. “Please Commander.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa couldn’t help but let out a groan at that, at hearing Clarke call her Commander in their current…<em>position</em>. “Clarke.” She breathed out between their kisses, “Keep going Clarke.” Apparently, the Sky Princess liked hearing her name, and Lexa was going oblige.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Clarke did, her fingers went past her folds before slowly slipping inside her. Lexa let out a grunt, hips bucking into Clarke’s hands as she felt the fingers curl inside her. Clarke kept her pace steady, pumping in and out of Lexa, receiving grunts and moans which later turned into more words Clarke didn’t recognize. They sounded the same as before, so Clarke was assuming they were profanities, the Grounder equivalent of it anyways. She didn’t stop, but eventually Lexa stopped kissing her to catch her breath. From the way things had gone last time, Clarke was expecting Lexa to not last that long. But it had been a good several minutes and Clarke’s hand was starting to cramp but it didn’t seem like Lexa was close yet. She couldn’t stop, she knew she couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Clarke moved, getting up and moving between Lexa’s leg to get a better angle at her. She slipped in another finger, the Commander practically screaming out as Clarke felt her stretch around her fingers. She had half the mind to ask her if this was more than she had taken before, if two fingers was the mighty Commander’s limit. But Clarke bit her tongue and continued to work her fingers in and out of Lexa. Her breathing started to get shallow, and Clarke found it much easier to give her what she needed from her new position. Clarke curved her hand, her palm coming into contact with Lexa’s clit and she could see the way her body shuddered at it. Clarke pressed down, putting more pressure on it and Lexa let out a ragged cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heel of her Clarke’s moved in tight circles, watching as Lexa reached out and fisted her hand around the bed sheet. “Don’t stop.” She choked out to Clarke, her eyes squeezed shut. “Keep going Clarke, almost there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She actually wanted to stop right now, stop and see what the Commander did but it just…felt a little too cruel. Yes, she was doing this for her people, but there was a part of Clarke that wanted to prolong it, keep it going for as long as possible. But Clarke didn’t stop, moved closer to Lexa instead, the cramp in her hand had eased down, and leaned down to kiss her. “Come for me,” Clarke said against her lips, “Come for me Commander.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The word had just left her lips when a jagged moan-slash-cry left Lexa. Her back arched off the bed, hips bucking and pressing into Clarke’s hand to keep the pressure there for as long as possible. It didn’t seem like Clarke was in any rush either, she kept going, her fingers pumping inside Lexa as her the palm of her hand continued pressing against her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Jok jok jok,</em>” Lexa kept repeating, the orgasm washing over her in waves and she couldn’t help the string of profanities that escaped her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke waited until Lexa was catching her breath and opened her eyes before pulling her fingers out. She only watched her, Clarke couldn’t describe everything she saw on the girl beneath her and all she could do was lean in and kiss her once again. “So was that good enough?” She asked Lexa, knowing she should be getting up and possibly off the bed too. But Clarke remained stuck on top of the Commander, staring into her eyes, getting lost in that dark green forest. “Do we have an alliance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa watched her for a moment before nodding, “Yes.” Her voice sounded steadier than she thought it would right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I crossing a line if I ask for a spot in your bed from time to time so we can…” Clarke trailed of, her finger moving between the two of them. “Do this again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again?” Lexa furrowed her brows, shouldn’t this girl be afraid of her or something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I fucked you pretty good.” Clarke answered, the teasing tone of her voice returning. “I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again sometime in the future.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa nodded, “Possibly.” She told her, it would be a pretty good arrangement actually. “If you let me return the favor sometime that is.” It was only fair right? This didn’t mean anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why of course,” Clarke smirked at her, “It would be my honor Commander.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Lexa, by the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly writing bratty clarke was so much fun. i don't think i intended the fic to end the way it did. but hey, its lexa. can you blame clarke? the girl is gorgeous and makes the prettiest noises. also i kinda sorta have never written anything where the consent wasn't absolutely, 100%, crystal clear. so this is new for me and i had fun writing it. but yeah it was also a little uhhhh weird because there wasn't. much consent in this. not to begin with anyways.<br/>i hope y'all liked it, leave me a comment, let me know what you thought. and i'll be back with more fics for clexaweek.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>